Rough
by Ieeerr
Summary: ***This story was removed, so I'm uploading it again.*** "You act like there is something wrong with me! Have you forgotten that you are the one who wanted to go 'all the way'. You are the one who wanted to have sex with me. Now you want to rewrite history. Well, Logan, you can't!"


**Enjoy!**

*********This story was revoved, so I'm uploading it again.*****

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos have been very busy these last few months. Recording songs, photo shoots, a tour, filming a movie, they hadn't had much free time at all. Every singly day they would collapse on their beds and would be asleep within minutes. So when they finally had a few days off, they made the most of it, or the least, it's how you look at it.

James and Carlos were spending the week at their families, but Kendall and Logan decided they would spend the week at Kendall's family's vacation bungalow in the middle of nowhere, with just the two of them.

When they both had unpacked their suit cases, and made the bungalow more 'theirs' they both pulled on their pyjamas and met in the living room to sit down and watch a movie.

Halfway through the movie Kendall turned his head towards Logan and asked, "So, what are the plans for this week?"

"There's nothing planned, for once. Let's just do as little as possible."

Kendall smiled and turned his head back towards to TV, but he didn't pay any attention to the movie anymore. Instead he thought back to the summer before they became famous.

_Kendall and Logan were in Kendall's room, it was Kendall's mom's birthday so all his family members and the family friends were downstairs. Logan's mom and Kendall's mom were best friends, them being friends caused their sons to become very good friends too. They had known each other for all their lives, they grew up together and they were almost inseparable._

_They both sat down on Kendall's bed and chatted about random things._

"_Have you ever thought about kissing guys?" Kendall suddenly asked._

_Logan seemed a little taken a back, and instead of answering he asked, "Have you?"_

"_Uhh, yes, I do sometimes." Kendall responded shyly._

_Logan didn't respond and they both just sat there looking everywhere but at the other one, both lost in their thoughts._

_After a few minutes Logan moved closer to Kendall and took his hand in his own. Kendall looked at Logan, but Logan wasn't looking at him. Kendall lowered his head and looked at their hands linked together. He smiled. He secretly loved this, it felt so nice to hold his hand._

_"I think about it too sometimes. I think about kissing guys, touching guys, being with a guy, but I think I'm afraid to actually try things." Logan said, still not looking at Kendall._

_Kendall was looking at Logan's face and saw his cheeks turn red._

"_Don't be embarrassed about it. It's okay. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."_

_Logan looked up and met Kendall's eyes, smiling softly._

"_I'm just curious about, you know." Kendall continued. "I have kissed a few girls, but it didn't really do anything for me, if you know what I mean."_

_Logan just nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. He lowered his head and looked down at the floor again._

"_But maybe I'm just doing things wrong. Maybe I'm just a really bad kisser."_

_Logan's head shot up._

"_Do you wanna try kissing me? I will tell you if you're doing something wrong and you need to tell me if I'm doing something wrong too. We can help each other, right?"_

_Kendall wasn't sure, Logan was his best friend, and things could get awkward or something, but he found himself nodding._

_Logan leaned forward and their lips met. Kendall couldn't believe how soft Logan's lips were, it felt so good. They were both nervous, and a little shy, so the kiss started soft and slow, but soon enough they began to kiss more passionately._

_When Kendall felt Logan's tongue slide into his mouth he eagerly responded with his own. Logan raised his hands and ran his fingers gently through Kendall's hair. Kendall couldn't help but let out a small moan of pleasure. He carefully wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and moaned, "Logan, it feels so good." against his lips._

_Logan pulled away and looked Kendall in the eyes. He gently pushed him onto his bed and laid on top of him. Logan tilted Kendall's head a bit and started to kiss, lick and suck on his neck._

_Kendall was hard by now and he smiled to himself when he felt Logan erection pressing down on his own._

"_Logan," Kendall breathed out. "How far are we gonna go?"_

_Logan pulled away from Kendall's neck and looked him straight in the eyes._

"_I wanna go all the way with you tonight, Kendall. Is that okay? Can we? I really want you, Kendall. Do you want me too?" Logan said breathlessly._

_Kendall pulled Logan down. "Oh god, fuck yes." Kendall moaned against Logan's lips before kissing him again._

They did go all the way that night, and it was both wonderful and awful. It was wonderful because of how great it had felt and how amazing it was but it was awful because of the guilt they had felt the other day. They had lost their virginity to each other, with their mom's and Kendall's whole family downstairs.

The next few days they hadn't talked to each other. But after a few days they both couldn't take it anymore, they couldn't let this ruin their friendship, so they sat down and talked about it. They had agreed to never let this happen or to ever talk about this ever again. Luckily, everything was back to normal after that conversation. They even auditioned for a TV show/Music band together and were so exited when they both got picked, along with a handsome, tall brunette and a goofy Latino.

So, here they were, a few years later, sitting in the couch of Kendall's family vacation bungalow.

They were famous now. They both, and James and Carlos too, had lots and lots of pretty girls dying to kiss them and be with them, but neither Logan or Kendall were interested. Kendall thought it was strange how the things had turned out.

The truth was, that Kendall had been thinking about that night in his room quite a lot lately. Not because the guilt had came back, but because he wanted to do it again. He wanted to feel Logan's lips again. He wanted to feel his hands roaming all over his body again, he wanted to feel Logan inside him again.

Ever since they had discovered this whole 'Kogan' fan base they had decided to play it up a bit. They knew these people were harmless and fans of theirs and they were always watching out to see a 'little touch' here or a 'special look' there. It was a fine line to walk but they did it perfectly. The people looking for it would squeal in delight at these moments, but to others is would appear to be an innocent friendship. Kendall was an whole other story though. He found himself needing these touches and looks. Not only on the stage or at meet and greet, no, he needed them 24/7.

Lately he started to think that Logan was maybe beginning to feel the same way, but he wasn't sure. How could he ask him? They has promised to never talk about it ever again. What if Logan didn't feel the same? If Kendall would ask, he would get angry and they might ruin everything: Their friendship, the band. That wasn't worth it. Yet all Kendall knew was that he was dying a little inside more with each day that passed without him being able to touch Logan in the way he wanted and needed. He decided that if something was to happen. This week would be the best week to talk about it, now they had a few days to themselves.

Kendall took a deep breath and turned towards Logan. "Logan, can we turn off the movie and talk about something, please?"

Logan sighed and turned the movie off. He turned to Kendall and looked him in the eyes. He had had a feeling this was coming. He wasn't stupid, he could tell Kendall was starting to feel more and more for him. More that he actually should feel for a best friend

Logan didn't want to have this conversation right now, but he didn't have a choice. It couldn't continue this way. He had to set Kendall straight now.

"Kendall," Logan started, "I know what you wanna talk about and it's not gonna happen. Just get it out of your head. I told you that it would never happen again, and we agreed to never talk about it again. I meant it, Kendall. So drop it."

He reached for the remote control to put the movie back on, but Kendall grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"No, I don't wanna drop it, Logan. I wanna talk about it. We need to talk about it."

Logan snatched his wrist away.

"THERE IS NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT, OKAY. Just let it go, Kendall."

Kendall flinched when Logan yelled at him, Logan never yelled at him. But Kendall's wasn't going to drop it.

Kendall moved closer to Logan and whispered in his ear, "Logie, you want me too. That's why you're getting so angry, because you want it too. But you just don't want to admit it, not even to yourself." He put his hand on Logan's thigh and began to ran his fingers over Logan leg through his pyjama pants.

"STOP!" Logan yelled while he pushed Kendall away from him. Kendall fell off the couch, head first. He smashed his face against the table and the tears were forming in his eyes.

Logan looked down at Kendall with a shocked look. Kendall's lip was bleeding and an ugly bruise was already appearing on his cheek. He was cupping his bruised cheek while the tears rolled down. Logan's heart broke at the sight.

"Shit. I'm so sorry, Kendall. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry." Logan said while he moved to sit on his knees next to Kendall and wiped Kendall's tears away.

"Fuck you, Logan!" Kendall yelled. This time he pushed Logan away. "I don't need your help. You act like there is something wrong with me! Have you forgotten that you are the one who wanted to go 'all the way'. **You** are the one who wanted to fuck me. Now you want to rewrite history. Well, Logan, you can't!"

"Who says I wanna rewrite history? I know it was me, and I don't regret it, but I just wanna forget about it."

"I can't forget it, okay!" Kendall yelled. He sat up and grabbed Logan by the shoulders. He leaned forward and kissing him hard on the lips.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Logan shouted as he, once again, pushed Kendall away and stood up.

"What the fuck is wrong with _you_?" Kendall yelled back while he stood up as well.

Kendall stepped forward and took a hold of Logan's pyjama shirt. He pulled him forward and kissed him hard.

"Fuck." Logan said when he pulled his head away. He grabbed Kendall's arm, spun him around and walked forward with him until he hit the wall. "It that was you want, Kendall? Really? You want me to fuck you? Is that it?"

"Yes," Kendall said softly. "That's what I want. Fuck me. Do it. Fuck me like you did that day in me bedroom. If you think you can, that is."

Logan was so angry that he was seeing red. He was sweating and panting through his teeth. He was also as hard as rock and that made him even angrier. He wanted to fuck Kendall. He wanted to fuck him so hard. He wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

Logan grabbed Kendall's hair and pushed him on his back onto the floor. He pulled on his hair and leaned forward. He kissed Kendall hard.

Kendall smirked up at Logan and raised his arms to put them around Logan's neck, but Logan grabbed his wrists and slammed them above his head onto the floor.

"You're not in charge here, Kendall." Logan growled while he laid down on top of him. "I am." Logan whispered into Kendall's ear, biting down on his earlobe afterwards.

He moved his head and kissed Kendall's bloody lips once more.

"Let me go, asshole! I don't want anything to do with you!" Kendall said as he tried to get he wrists free from Logan's strong grip. Kendall couldn't get his wrists free so instead he shoved his knee into Logan's stomach. "GET OFF!"

Logan laughed evilly while held tight onto Kendall's wrists. "You really want me to let you go?"

"Yes!" Kendall spat in his face.

"Really? Then why is your dick so hard?" Logan smirked and bent down. He bit down on Kendall's neck hard, hard enough to leave a mark, yet not hard enough to break the skin, even though he really wanted to.

Kendall hissed when he felt Logan's teeth sink onto his neck. It hurt, but he gave Logan a dirty smile. "Your dick is harder than mine."

"Bastard." Logan whispered before he roughly flipped Kendall onto his stomach.

"You're gonna get what you want, Kendall. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't even be able to walk." He pulled Kendall's pyjama pants and underwear down to his ankles and straddled him.

Kendall laughed evilly. "You need to last longer than 20 seconds for that to happen, you know."

Logan grabbed Kendall's hair and yanked his head back. "You better be sure about this, because once I start fucking you, I ain't gonna stop. And I promise you, I will last a lot longer than 20 seconds."

Kendall laughed again. "Sure, Logan. You're so hard for me that it surprises me that you haven't come in your pants already."

Logan pushed Kendall's head down onto the floor and pulled his own shorts down. He grabbed Kendall's legs and roughly spread them. He spit onto his fingers and rubbed them along Kendall's opening. Logan heard Kendall let out a loud moan as he pushed two fingers inside him. Kendall was squirming underneath him. It pissed Logan off so much that he pulled his fingers out, grabbed Kendall's hair again and pulled him off the floor and against the wall. Logan then grabbed his cock, lined it up with Kendall's entrance and pushed his hard cock into him. Logan knew he was hurting Kendall, but he didn't care too much at that moment.

Kendall wanted to scream because of the burn, but he didn't want to give Logan the satisfaction of knowing that he was hurting him, so instead he bit the inside of his cheek.

After a while however, he felt Logan trust all the way into him and this time the did let out a quite cry of pain.

"This is what you wanted, huh?" Logan asked, although he did slow downed a little when he heard Kendall's cry. "Are you enjoying it? Does it feel good, baby? I knew you would cry out. Am I actually gonna see tears too?"

When Logan has slowed down a bit, Kendall started to get used to the feeling and the pain changed into pleasure. He tilted his hips, so Logan was fucking him from a whole nother angle. "Why would I cry? I'm still waiting for you to fuck me hard, Logan."

Logan growled and leaned forward. He bit down hard in the back of Kendall's neck. He was immediately rewarded with a loud moan from Kendall. Logan couldn't deny how good this actually felt. When Kendall had tilted his ass for him, he thought he would come right there and then.

"Oh god, Kendall." He moaned as he reached around him and grabbed his cock. He heard Kendall suck in his breath as he started to stroke his cock for him, and that gave him chills.

Kendall couldn't hold back the moans any longer. He wished this could last forever. Logan was fucking him hard and jerking him off at the same time. He didn't know how much longer he would last.

"Fuck, Logan. God, oh, please don't stop."

Logan continued with pushing and pulling in and out of his best friends. He listened to his moans and pleas for more. He couldn't believe how hot this was. He knew Kendall was close to going over the edge so he stroked his dick even faster while fucking his as hard as he could.

Kendall felt a tingle full of pleasure go through his body as he came hard onto Logan's hand.

"Ohhh, Logan!" Kendall cried out as he experience the most powerful orgasm he had ever had. He then felt Logan shudder behind him. He felt him trust inside him one more time before he felt his sperm filling him. Logan came hard while he moaned Kendall's name over and over.

They both collapsed onto the floor, Logan on top of Kendall, completely exhausted. Neither one of them spoke or moved for a few minutes. Finally Logan rolled off Kendall and looked into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kendall. I'm sorry for the things I said and I'm sorry for hurting you."

Kendall looked Logan in the eyes and smiled a sweet smile.

"It's okay, Logan. I'm a big boy, I can take it. I'm sorry for what I said to you too. And I know what you're gonna say now. You're gonna say that it can never happen again, right? Don't worry about that. I understand. I'll get over you. And I should never have pushed you."

Logan leaned forward and softly kissed Kendall.

"I wasn't gonna say that. I was gonna say that the next time we do this, it should be in a bed. And the next time, we shouldn't be angry at each other. Because there will be a next time and it will be better than ever."

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan and hugged him tightly.

"But this was pretty damn hot too, wasn't it?"

Logan leaned forward and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Totally."

**I hope you guys liked this. Please review and let me know what you think! :D**


End file.
